


Cute's Okay

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex sees the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> For [Clexmas True Love](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/93197.html), cross-posted there.
> 
> Prompt: Cute

## Cute's Okay

"There you go, there you go.... Come on, Sal, almost there..." Clark chanted in soothing tones.

"Clark, your mom said you were... here... what?" Lex's voice slowed and then ended in what sounded like surprised shock.

Unable to move for a moment, Clark silently cursed his mom. She knew darn well what was going on out here and it was her sometimes warped sense of humor that would have sent Lex here now. She would probably say it would be good for Lex.

"There, Sal... Just a little more. Okay, girl. That's got it. Go ahead. Hooves first. I see them now. Come on..."

Another few pushes and the baby calf was born. Clark gently eased it to the ground and checked to make sure that all the turning it in the womb hadn't hurt it. Her, it looked like. A new cow from one of their best dairy producers. Hopefully she'd grow up like her mom.

As Sal tongued the calf, Clark finally got the chance to look up.

Lex was still there. He was resting his arms on the fence and watching in fascination. 

At least it wasn't revulsion. Lord knew caving wasn't the prettiest of scenes. Clark headed to one of the buckets of water he'd brought over earlier and washed his hands and forearms. He needed to get to the pump and really clean off, but this was good enough for the moment. 

"Hey Lex, what are you doing here?" Okay, that sounded a bit harsh. Clark cleared his throat, "Sorry I was busy."

Lex barely glanced at him, his attention on the cow and calf. "I saw that. Is it always... like that?"

Clark rinsed some more. "That was a hard one. Breech. Normally they don't need any help." He glanced over. "But they both seem to be doing well now."

With a small squeal, the calf shook out her legs and tried once, twice... stood on the third.

"He's really cute," Lex said in wonder.

Clark smiled. "She. That's a girl." As he wiped his hands with a towel, he watched Lex watch the calf. Lex was just adorable. His eyes wide and his attention riveted. His posture relaxed as his arms crossed on the fence, black coat picking up wood splinters without notice.

"Oh, right." Lex's eyes roamed the calf, checking out the front to back.

It didn't quite have the same effect as when Lex did it to Clark. Clark snickered at the comparison.

"Mmm?" Lex glanced over, finally, and then his eyes did the up and down he always did upon first seeing Clark.

Clark couldn't help it and started laughing out loud. 

Lex blinked, straightening up from the fence and becoming self-conscious, pulling the Luthor over himself.

Clark shook his head, regretting the change. "No, no, it's okay. Hey, can you stay here for a moment and keep an eye on them? I'm going to clean up right quick. I'll be back."

"I can go with you," Lex offered.

"No, I've got to watch anyhow – just give me a moment and I'll be back." If Clark used his powers, it really would just be a moment. But as it was, it would be a little longer.

When he came back, Lex had relaxed again, sitting perched on the fence with his feet kicking in the air and his attention on the animals.

Clark joined him at the fence, going right into his space and nestling there hopefully unobtrusively. "Your first calf?"

Lex glanced down at him, amusement in the blue eyes. "As if I couldn't be more obvious."

"It's okay." Clark looked at the cow and her calf and soaked in the presence of his friend next to him. "I think it's cute and cute's okay."

END


End file.
